1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coil structure that causes leakage inductance, and a power converter that includes the coil structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coil structure is used variously in, for example, a reactor, a transformer, or a motor. Causing leakage inductance to occur in the coil structure enables such devices to achieve desired performance. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 558-39024, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S57-15408, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-306746 suggest various techniques for causing leakage inductance.